Aikejio
Background This dojutsu isn't just to one clan, Anyone can activate it if they have the right cemical make up, the dojutsu first activates when the user is in extreme pain(Not self inflected) and a strong desire to protect someone or something precious to them, the user only appears in 1/500000 people Abilities The user gets the ability to use any type of nature release, even those of kekkei genkei, the chakra of either fire, water, wind, yin, yang, earth, lightning but the user has to have seen the kekkei genkei before or after having activating this dojutsu, but there is a draw back these forms of using those nature releases are extremely draining and are even able to use the chakra of the 9 tails that a jinchuriki has acess to in a matter of 4 combinations of 2 nature releases to make a kekkei genkei nature release. Drawbacks The user will die using the 5th stage and during the first and second stages have a likelihood of killing the user from chakra exhaustion, so from greatest chance of death to the least chance of death it is 5th(100.0% chance) 1st(42.0% chance) 2nd(34.0% chance) 3rd(18.0% chance of death)4th form(4.0% chance of death) (1st form through 4th form are the percentage of death through chakra exhaustion) appearance the eye's color changes(the entire eye outside of the iris) to a Brandeis Blue, with a completely white shape in the middle but inside of the shape is brandeis blue. Stages Like the Sharingan the Aikejio is a staged Dojutsu, the first shape to manifest in the user's eye is in the shape of a triangle and that is just the first stage there is 4 stages and a 5th one that is extremely dangerous each release allows the user to use more and more of the dojutsu's abilities for less and less chakra, the 5th form of it is juts a circle for the iris and the color inside the iris will either turn pure black when the usage of it is done(and kills the user) or turn completely white(which also kills the user), it depends on how much evil and good the user has in its soul at that moment, if the user has a perfect combination of both good and evil in their soul, they die on the spot since the users heart has to be consumed by either one side for the dojutsu to activate properly if it doesn't activate properly the user will experience paralysis shortly followed by convulsions and then multiple heart attacks until the user die, the death that follows using the 5th stage completely is the exact same effects as if they had a neutral balance of both good and evil in their hearts, the death is extremely painful and after that the dojutsu is completely destroyed when the user dies using the 5th stage, its another case if the user is in any other stage, but the 5th stage is called the stage of multiple deaths, the death of both the user and who ever the user kills but also of there dojutsu, and the dojutsu at this stage puts the user's healing factor to the max but only for 10 minutes before it has completely exhausted the amount of DNA that can replicate before it is completely gone making the user not able to stop the bleeding, regenerate limbs or be able to repair any broken bones, or anything in there body as the rods that allow the user's cells to divide to heal are completely gone which either the death by the dojutsu itself or the unstoppable bleeding from the after effects of the healing factor. Trivia the creator of this was inspirited by the Eight Gates, the Sharingan, and Ninja Art Creation Rebirth — Strength of a Hundred Technique